Pokémon trainer Ilona
by Storywriter.Raven
Summary: Een Fanfiction over Pokémon, waar ik zelf ook tekeningen bij maak, en later ook up zal loaden!
1. Ziggy!

Pokémon Fanfiction!

1. Ziggy!

Zachte zonnestralen schijnen door halfgesloten gordijnen waar het de contouren van een groot bed volgt. Het rozenprint op de muur geeft de kamer een zacht geheel. Een zachte wind blaast door de kamer heen en speelt met de zwarte lokken van een jong meisje dat nog ver in dromenland is. Totdat…

"Beeep beeep beeep beeep!"

"Aaaaaahh!!!" Geschrokken springt het meisje overeind. Ze kijkt haastig op de wekker.

10 uur!!! "Maaaaaaaaam!!" Vlug springt ze uit het bed en trekt ze een spurtje naar de kast waar ze een rozezwartjurkje uit trekt. Bedenkelijk houdt ze het voor zich. Een zacht kierend geluid geeft aan dat de deur open gaat. Het meisje kijkt om. "Mam, wat vind jij, moet ik dit jurkje nou wél of níet aantrekken?" Haar moeder kijkt ook al bedenkelijk. "Zeg schat, vandaag begint je grote avontuur. Het lijkt me handiger als je iets aantrekt wat langer meegaat. En die jurk was van Oma, weet je nog?" Het meisje zucht. Haar moeder glimlacht en loopt op de kast af. "Geen zorg Ilona, we hebben zo een super outfit klaar die handig en comfortabel is, en die er goed uitziet!" Ilona knikt."Bedankt mam."

Gekleed in een spetterende outfit huppelt Ilona de trap af. De lint in haar haar zwiert fleurig mee. "Zeg Ilona, ik hoop dat je heel veel plezier hebt. Hier heb je je tas, ik heb eten eringestopt, drinken en wat extra spulletjes die je vast leuk zult vinden!" Ilona huppelt snel naar haar moeder een geeft haar een dikke zoen. "Bedankt mam, alweer!" Lachend en zwaaiend verlaat ze het huis naar het laboratorium, waar haar oom Birch werkt. Eenmaal binnengekomen wordt ze lachend begroet door haar neef Aldenn. "Hoi oom, hoi neefJE."

"Hey!" Haar oom lacht, "ophouden jullie," en pakt een Pokedex. "Alsjeblieft Ilona, deze is voor jou." Aldenn lijkt iets achter zijn rug te houden. "Kom op Aldenn, geef die PokéBalls aan Ilona, ze heeft ze nodig." Ilona neemt ze dankbaar aan. Daarna wenkt oom Birch de twee verder naar een achterste deel van het Lab waar hij een grote glazen kooi heeft staan. "Dit, Aldenn, Ilona, zijn de Pokémon die jullie mogen kiezen! Kom op Ilona, jij mag als eerste." Ilona kijkt vol verbazing naar de drie PokéBalls die in de glazen bak liggen. Nieuwsgierig kijkt ze op de computer. "U kunt kiezen uit 3 Pokémon. Kies 1, 2 of 3." Snel drukt Ilona op het eerste knopje. Op de monitor verschijnt een afbeelding van een Wurmple. "Wurmple is uw keuze. Is dat correct?" Nee, denkt Ilona en drukt de afbeelding weg. Vol spanning drukt ze op de volgende knop waarna een grappige Seedot verschijnt. "Seedot is uw keuze, is dat correct?" Ook deze drukt Ilona snel weg. Alleen de derde nog, denkt ze. Kom maar op! "Uw keuze is een Zigzagoon. Is dat correct?" "Jaaaaa!! Ik neem de Zigzagoon!" Vol verwachting kijkt ze haar oom aan. "Oom Birch, mag dat??" Birch wrijft bedenkelijk over zijn baard. "Ik weet het niet Ilona, onze Zigzagoon is laatst hard gevallen en heeft zich erg pijn gedaan. Het zal lastig worden om hem van zijn nieuwe angst af te helpen." Verbaasd en vol medelijden kijkt Ilona naar de slapende Zigzagoon op het scherm. Arme Zigzagoon, denkt ze. "Maar omdat jij het bent," Ilona kan haar oren niet geloven, "mag je het proberen met de Zigzagoon." "Yes!" Ilona springt een gat in de lucht. Aldenn reageert verontwaardigd "Hey, das niet eerlijk!" "Rustig Aldenn," sust Birch, "jij mag zo je Pokémon kiezen!" Intussen is Ilona al druk bezig om haar gekozen Zigzagoon te vertroetelen. "Ik ga je Ziggy noemen!"


	2. Eerste gevecht

2. Eerste gevecht.

Met vrolijke grote passen loopt Ilona over de berghellingen. De Zigzagoon Ziggy loopt met rare huppelpasjes naast haar in een poging haar tempo vast te houden, wat Ilona een giechelbui geeft wanneer ze ernaar kijkt. Plots weerschalt een luide gil door de bergen. Geschrokken staat Ilona stil naast de Zigzagoon die bevroren lijkt. Opeens schiet ze ervandoor. "Ziggy!!" Hijgend om haar Zigzagoon in te halen rennen ze richting het gegil wat nu weer klinkt, alleen luider. Wat kan dat zijn? Denkt Ilona. Al gauw komt ze erachter. Achter een groot uitstekend stuk rots, in het midden van kleine verpulverde stenen stond een klein meisje tegen de rotswand aangedrukt. Vlak voor haar lag een kleine Torchic bewusteloos op de grond, niet in staat om te bewegen. Recht tegenover het meisje, met de rug naar Ilona en Ziggy toe, stond een grote Rhyhorn.

"Ziggy! Ik kies jou!" Grommend stond Ziggy tegen de omgekeerde Rhyhorn. Door Ilona's roep merkte de Rhyhorn en het meisje hun op. "Help me! Help me!!" Grommend draaide de Rhyhorn zich om waardoor het meisje van angst in elkaar zakte. "Ziggy! Tackle!" Met korte blafgeluidjes huppelde Ziggy naar voren en stootte de Rhyhorn in zijn buik. "Goed zo Ziggy, nog een keer!" De slagen van de Rhyhorn ontwijkend, storte Ziggy zich enthousiast tegen de ledematen van de Rhyhorn. Deze leek zich al gauw niet meer te herrineren waar de Zigzagoon heen ging. Met een luid gebrul draaide hij zich om en verdween in de grot waar hij uitkwam. "Goed gedaan Ziggy!"

Ik wist niet dat een Zigzagoon zo snel was… "Gaat het?" Vragend hielp Ilona het aangevallen meisje overeind. "Ja hoor.. vast.. denk ik… TORCHIC!!" Ilona keek achterom, "Ik kan hem wel helpen" en pakt een Revive uit haar tas. Het meisje hield tranend haar kleine Torchic vast terwijl Ilona de Revive voorzichtig naar binnen druppelde. Al snel sloeg Torchic zijn ogen op en fladderde hij met zijn vleugeltjes. Dankbaar wiste het andere meisje haar tranen uit en keek Ilona aan. "Dankje, ik dacht echt, dat hij dood zou zijn geweest…" Ilona grijnsde, "ik help graag anderen. Ik heet Ilona, en hoe heet jij?" Het andere meisje veegde een wit plukje haar tussen de andere rode plukken en antwoorde, "Ik heet Ranisma!"


End file.
